


Kai Mikaelson

by dhazellouise, General Writer (dhazellouise)



Series: The Tale of Two Hybrids (Klaus & Kai Various Ships) [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Family-centric, Gen, Kai Mikaelson, Kai Parker becomes a Mikaelson, No pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/General%20Writer
Summary: Kai Parker was never sent to the 1994 Prison World. Instead a certain Original Hybrid took him in when Kai was six years old after Klaus Mikaelson saw how Kai’s family treated him like an abomination he was led to believe. Meanwhile, the Parker family was all too happy to be rid of Kai. Klaus decided to raise him as his own son and taught Kai what it meant to be a part of a family.This is a story of how Kai became a Mikaelson.
Relationships: Freya Mikaelson & Malachai "Kai" Parker, Kai Parker & Elijah Mikaelson, Kai Parker & Rebekah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson & Malachai "Kai" Parker, Kol Mikaelson & Malachai "Kai" Parker
Series: The Tale of Two Hybrids (Klaus & Kai Various Ships) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960528
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Kai Mikaelson

**Author's Note:**

> * * *

"Why have you come here Hybrid?" The witch asked him warily.

"I came here to remind you of the bargain that your father made with me, Joshua Parker." Klaus said as he leaned against the railing of the Parker's front porch. "I gave him two ancient grimoires that he had wanted to collect and in exchange your father promised that he will allow any of your coven members to lend me their magical aid when I finally have a need for it. Now, since your father is no longer alive and you are the current Coven Leader, I believe it's time for you to fulfill your father's promise to me."

Klaus watched as the leader of the Gemini Coven glared at him in silent dissent. Behind Klaus, right in the front yard, he could hear Joshua Parker's children playing. The sound was so terribly domestic that he couldn't help but feel out of place in that moment.

"Since my father, John Parker, is long dead, I consider your bargain with my father null and void, Klaus Mikaelson. So you better leave or else I will remove you from the premise. Your kind is not welcome here, especially you." Joshua sneered at him.

At the man's answer, Klaus allowed himself to smile, but there was no humor in it, only cruelty.

"I suggest you think this through, Joshua." He said to the witch. "After all, I made certain that your father would not go against his word. So I made a deal with your father under a magical contract, which is tied to the lifeblood of the Coven leader. Since you are now the leader, the deal that your father made with me would have passed down to you. You are now obligated to fulfill your father's promise to me and give me what I want. So I suggest you follow through with it lest you will find your life forfeit and the Gemini Coven extinct soon enough."

There was a momentary paused as Klaus simply observed how Joshua Parker reacted to this new information.

"My father was an idiot for even making a deal with you. Now, it looked like his obsession for collecting ancient grimoires had led us here. Since I clearly don't have a choice, just tell me what you want and get it over with already, Hybrid." The Coven leader stated with a resigned voice.

"I am currently needing a witch with a certain kind of expertise," came Klaus' swift reply. "And considering you Gemini witches are rather proficient in the use of cloaking spells, I need one of your witches to work for me."

"For how long do you intend to keep one of my coven members as your lapdog?"

"Until the witch has found what I'm looking for."

At his vague response, the Gemini witch glowered at Klaus for a long time right before Joshua Parker finally made a decision.

"Fine. Consider it done. I will be sending someone to you by tonight. So you better - "

"Actually, Joshua, since the contract specifically state that I can ask the Gemini Coven anything, I'm not only going to accept anyone you sent my way Parker. So it's only right that I choose the witch who will join my quest and I have already picked someone for it," Klaus interrupted with a smile.

He watched as a frown appeared on the Coven leader's face.

"Who did you choose?" The witch asked carefully.

"I have heard so much about your younger brother. Elliot, was it? Such a promising and gifted young lad."

"No, not him. You can pick any witches from my coven. Anyone but my little brother," Joshua Parker protested vehemently.

"Unfortunately, I have decided that Elliot Parker is the right witch for a - " Klaus stopped talking when he suddenly heard the sound of a child screaming shrilly.

"DAD! DAD! KAI IS DOING IT AGAIN!"

In a matter of seconds, he watched as Joshua Parker rushed past Klaus to answer the child's call.

Klaus remained where he was. He was impatient to get going, but it looked like Joshua Parker had other priorities at the moment and he wouldn't want to get into the Coven leader's family business.

He turned to watch as Joshua approached the children, who had been playing in the front yard since Klaus arrival. Surprisingly, the Coven leader hadn't taken the children inside when Klaus had appeared. People were always fearful or wary of him, most certainly the witches. Yet Joshua Parker had allowed his children to play outside despite the fact that there was an Original Hybrid in their midst. Klaus suspected that the Coven leader probably felt confident in his own home.

"I told you to keep away from your siblings Kai!"

Klaus watched as Joshua said angrily at the small boy, who appeared to be no more than six years old. The child seemed to shrink beneath his father's wrath and Klaus suddenly felt a cold sensation settle in his chest, when he saw how the little boy responded to Joshua Parker.

He recognized that look. He had seen it many times before. But on himself.

When Mikael's fury had been frightening and Klaus - who was still a child at that time - could only cower and hide in fear.

"I am sorry Dad! I didn't mean to take Jamie's magic! I swear! I just wanted to play just this once! Because you never let me play with Josette and Jaime..." the boy trailed off with tears glistening at the corners of his eyes.

And like a distant memory playing in front of him, Klaus watched as everything unfold before his eyes,

He observed how the Gemini Coven leader took hold of the little boy's shoulders and shook him so hard that the boy's head jerked back and forth from the force of it.

"How many times do I need to tell you that you are different Kai?! You can't play with your siblings when you still lack control of your abnormal condition! Your touch is dangerous! It is dark and evil! Must I remind you how your mother nearly died carrying you in her womb because you siphoned most of her magic?!" Joshua snapped furiously while the boy trembled in obvious fright.

Klaus also noted the flash of hurt in the boy's eyes and he felt the unmistakable twisting in his cold, dead heart at the sight of it.

"You are not just an ordinary witch, alright?! But you are an _Abomination of nature_! Do you hear me?!" the Gemini leader yelled.

The little boy didn't say anything else but quiver and cry in silence.

Watching the little boy cower beneath Joshua Parker brought back the darkest part of Klaus' past. The painful memories of his own father yelling and insulting him, it came rushing into the forefront of his mind, which also brought to the surface the fury and also the vulnerability he felt, when Mikael still had complete power over him.

_"You are weak, Niklaus! Even if you train, it wouldn't make much of a difference in how inept you are!"_

_"You are an abomination! A scourge on this earth!"_

_"You are a bastard! You are no son of mine!"_

Mikael's words haunted him even a thousands years to this day and Klaus felt like he was seeing himself in the little boy, who clearly wanted his father's approval despite the man's hurtful words.

"I don't even know why we have to put up with you at all! You are not even supposed to be born!" Joshua Parker continued on with his furious rant.

And Klaus' plan to just simply stand there and wait for Joshua Parker to finish dealing with his child went out the window. He listened to the man and could not stop it when a sudden, all-consuming rage filled him. It nearly choked him. His chest was so tight that he could hardly breathe.

"Abominations like you shouldn't even exist in the first place!" The Gemini witch stated as he shook the boy again.

Klaus had heard enough just as his mind clouded completely. He could only see the red in his vision as he finally snapped. A furious growl tore from deep within his chest while his face transformed.

In a blur of motion, Klaus launched himself forward. He didn't even stop to think.

The need to murder Joshua Parker nearly consumed him.

The little boy was hurt and crying and Klaus felt the boy's pain like it was his own.

He didn't want any child experiencing what Klaus Mikaelson had gone through with Mikael.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> For my writing updates, you can check me on tumblr: [ bloomsburry-dhazel ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bloomsburry-dhazel)


End file.
